


Tick and or tock

by Tashilover



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It got hard, sometimes. Waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick and or tock

Doctor Emmet Brown was tempted sometimes.

It was horrible, unable to talk to somebody about all his plans, all his ideas. He used to talk to Copernicus, share his thoughts with the one person he knew would never judge him, but his faithful old dog has been dead for over a year now and he was not sure if he wanted another one just yet.

He knew he should not force things, especially not their meeting. He knew he and Marty will meet at some point. It will happen, he just has to be patient.

Doesn't mean it was easy. Doc sometimes saw Marty's parents at the supermarket or at the library. He doesn't try to engage in conversation, tried not to look. But when he caught sight of Marty's older brother, Dave, he smiled.

And when Dave caught sight of him, he scowled and grabbed his mother's dress and pointed. Doc Brown quickly pushed his cart into the next aisle.

He does not mark Marty's birthday on the calendar, does not count down the days to his infamous time travel experiment. He does, however, buy himself a puppy to distract himself. He called him Einstein, of course. Doc wondered if the name came naturally or was it always influenced by Marty?

He tried not to think about that either.

Sometimes he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but wonder what was it about Marty that made him, future-him, want the kid as an assistant.

Marty was a smart kid, but Doc always imagined his assistant being, well, an _adult_. A college graduate, a professor, not some teenager still in high school.

And while Marty was smart, he wasn't book smart. Back in 1965, when Doc tried to explain the mathematics involved to send Marty back, the kid had muttered, "I don't really understand what you're saying, but I trust you." Then he slapped the Doctor on the back.

So what the  _hell_ does future Doc Brown want with an average teenager?

The most obvious answer was inappropriate and that just added another reason why Doc refused to force their meeting. He has enough rumors about him flying around; he doesn't need pedophilia tacked onto his name.

Things do get better as the years go by. Between working on the time machine and keeping Einstein happy, Doc doesn't have time to think about Marty. The irony of it all makes him laugh.

So he waited, and resisted.

 


End file.
